


the game

by orphan_account



Series: teaching myself how to write smut with minwoo [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, I did my best ok, M/M, Making Out, alright i guess im stepping up from just making out huh, also why is minho so ?? difficult to write for me wow, college au implied, i mean i guess?? towards the end, is that correct? i hope so, kjhak this might be terrible and im sorry if it is, oh boyyy guess whos back at it again with the poor quality smut thats right its ya boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the dancer shifts his position, leaning back to pout at his boyfriend, not missing how the eyes meeting his own are a smidge darker than they were before, something underneath the surface of the dark brown gaze that causes the same buzzing energy in him to spark, lower now, in the depths of his gut. regardless he goes on, determined to not be the first to break first in this inevitable game, one they played oh so often, but somehow never enough. he jutted out his bottom lip, hips shifting intentionally now as he placed his hands on woojin's shoulders. "aren't you going to say you missed me too?"his whine made the other smile, though not in the same way as before, not the lovable shark teeth dopey grin that made his heart warm in a terribly cliche way. no, this was one of woojin's dangerous grin, eyes twinkling with mischief and teeth bore in a way that made minho feel like he was prey and his lover was predator, ready to devour him in any way possible. another spark ignited somewhere deep within him and suddenly all contact he had with the elder was burning him in the best way imaginable. the game was on.aka the second part of me trying to learn how to write smut. grinding/dry humping. im sorry.





	the game

**Author's Note:**

> hey its No One's Fave and im back!! aaaaaaaaa oh my god i still can't believe im doing this wow  
> but ! here it is: part two to eventually writing an actual smut?? basically minho and woojin grind against each other and make out and cum. idek how i made myself write this hooo boy its only farther downhill from here ig. 
> 
> as always, feedback is really great and appreciated for a newbie such as myself, thanks so much to the legend themselves @seochangbin and @mademoiselle1 for leaving great feedback and criticism on my last installment of this series!! it really helps me out!
> 
> anyways, i think this is a bit longer, and i'll work on writing even longer things, but for some reason that's always been pretty difficult for me. also the ending of this is not great imo but nonetheless, i hope you all enjoy reading!! tysm

there were few things in life that minho enjoyed more than making out with woojin. the act of exchanging kisses, sometimes rushed and sometimes not, of hands running over each other in a reassurance of ' _i'm here_ ,' the intimacy of it all made him feel so lovesick and dazed as if he were a mere teenager again, kissing for the sake of kissing with someone that you liked a lot. and he did like woojin a lot. he already loved making out, and he loved woojin, and really anything that had to do with woojin, so it made since that one of his favorite things would be a combination of the two. 

maybe that was why the first thing he did after wrestling out of his jacket and slipping off his shoes was pouncing on his boyfriend from where he sat on the sofa, reading some book that was soon forgotten when he suddenly had a lap full of minho. in the dancer's defense, it had been a long week, classes on top of his job at the local dance studio left him exhausted and in need of some affection, and woojin hadn't been available to provide any really, with classes of his own, shifts at the bakery and teaching piano lessons still. On weeknights they were hardly able to spend any time together, one almost always already asleep in bed by the time the other got home, and one of them almost always woke up to an empty bed next to them, coffee already made and waiting for them, sometimes along with a sweet note. 

but there was only so much a sweet note could do for both of them, so as soon as the elder got his bearings back after the startling sudden appearance of the younger, he immediately tossed the book to the side and rested his hands on minho's slim waist, pulling him in for a sweet kiss, longer than any of the ones they had shared in the rush of the week. the dancer kissed back like it was all he was ever meant to do, slender hands holding his lover's face, a warm electric glow growing in him as he felt woojin smile against his lips. the elder's smile was always so contagious, and soon they both pulled away just smiling at each other in the same loving way that minho often mocked the younger couples of their friend group for, but hey what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. 

woojin pecked him once on the lips and then further down where his jaw met his neck, the fuzzy electricity only expanding more in minho as the other leaned back again, wearing the same shark-toothed smile that had always been so endearing. "hi."

"hi," the smaller responded, leaning down further into the other's touch to similarly place a kiss right under his ear, but not moving back, instead speaking into it softly, like a secret just for the two of them to keep. "missed you."

from where he was basically plastered against the elder's body he could feel woojin shiver a bit at the sensation, hands tightening their grip on his waist. he let out a hum as minho started placing short small kisses on his neck, able to feel the vibrations of it through the skin. "i can see that."

the dancer shifts his position, leaning back to pout at his boyfriend, not missing how the eyes meeting his own are a smidge darker than they were before, something underneath the surface of the dark brown gaze that causes the same buzzing energy in him to spark, lower now, in the depths of his gut. regardless he goes on, determined to not be the first to break first in this inevitable game, one they played oh so often, but somehow never enough. he jutted out his bottom lip, hips shifting intentionally now as he placed his hands on woojin's shoulders. "aren't you going to say you missed me too?" 

his whine made the other smile, though not in the same way as before, not the lovable shark teeth dopey grin that made his heart warm in a terribly cliche way. no, this was one of woojin's dangerous grin, eyes twinkling with mischief and teeth bore in a way that made minho feel like he was prey and his lover was predator, ready to devour him in any way possible. another spark ignited somewhere deep within him and suddenly all contact he had with the elder was burning him in the best way imaginable. the game was on. 

"hmmm i don't know," when minho had first found out the larger boy was a vocalist he hadn't been surprised, voice melodic and soothing, higher in pitch, especially when he was laughing. that was why it always affected him so much when woojin spoke like this, in a way not many other's knew he could, voice deeper and huskier, exciting instead of soothing. whenever he spoke in this tone minho felt he could probably make him do anything. not that he would ever tell the elder. he already held way more power of minho than he'd like to admit, and he knew it too. and now he was teasing. another thing that not many knew about the elder was that he could be the most _awful_ tease, a stark contrast to his usual sweet and caring outer demeanor. on one hand minho liked to think that it was due to all the time they had spent together, that his teasing ways had rubbed off on woojin, or that being together had made him more confident and bold so that he could act in such a way. on the other hand, minho always had an underlying mindset of ' _i should be the tease dammit, not this human sized teddy bear_ ' which lead to many a night in which the two of them would be merciless towards the other, never giving the full satisfaction they knew they were capable of, just to see who would snap first, who would give in. _that_  was the game. and he would be damned if he would let the other get ahead. 

and with that in mind the dancer swiveled his hips down, grinding onto the growing bulge in the sweats woojin must've changed into when he got home. he delighted in how the body beneath him tensed, grip tightening on his hips, that little action alone lighting the beginnings of what he knew would become consuming flames throughout him. 

"oh?" he responded to the earlier taunt, proud of his voice staying steady even when he realigned himself and ground down again, now rubbing their clothed erections together, bringing a glorious friction that although not very intense, finally gave some relief to the pressure that had been building within him all week, and climbing even higher in the past few minutes. he smirked, noting woojin's now slightly dazed look and how it focused on his lips. "feels like you've missed me."

"of course i missed you baby," as cheesy and stupid as it is minho feels both his cock and his heart throb at the way the elder says the pet name, eyes dark with lust but genuine honestly dripping from the words. the younger's arms slip around his neck and brings the two of them closer, woojin's fingers moving down to dig into the flesh of his ass, pulling him down to continue grinding into one another. "i was thinking about you all week."

their lips meet again, now heated and passionate, a lightning bolt running through the smaller when woojin's tongue runs over his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and biting down, making minho whimper into the kiss and push his hips down harder, the elder answering back with a groan of his own. they continue to make muffled sounds of pleasure amongst the sounds of lips smacking in the moments they are forced apart for air, before diving into one another once more, tongues tangling as they keep bucking against one another, chasing that delicious dangerous friction. it was one particularly forceful thrust from the elder met his rocking hips that made minho keen, a desperate sound from the back of throat, and sent him arching his back, pulling away from the lip lock. he spoke through panted breaths, hand tangling in the larger's dark hair as woojin leaned forward to press wet kisses to his throat, fingers still gripping his ass, using his strength to bring the smaller down onto him. 

"wooj- woojin _fuck_ , this is- i can't-" he lets out another lewd moan when woojin bites down on a particularly sensitive spot, shivering when he feels the elder let out small grunt at the way minho pulls his hair in response, the sound doing nothing to aid against the growing fire that is encompassing his whole body, burning hottest right in his core and he knows he'll reach his end soon.

woojin hushes him, practiced fingers moving to grip his waist again, stroking the sides of his abdomen soothingly. "shhh baby it's okay, just let it go. come on, just grind yourself against me like you're riding my cock, always so desperate for it huh? always so desperate to cum, humping me like you're a bitch in heat?" minho felt the warmth within him billow up, he was boiling, hot all over but not quite hot enough. "just let it go baby, i'm right with you. let me see your pretty face when you fall apart, yeah? can you do that for me?"

 hands wander up to his chest under his shirt, rubbing against his sensitive nipples and that, along with the elder's words, is the catalyst, causing him to seize up, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open as the fire engulfs him, burning through every part of him in a hot white churning pleasure, shuddering as he dirties his boxers with cum, gripping on woojin's shoulders so hard it could've left bruises. 

his downfall seemed to be woojin's as well, as by the next time he could open his eyes his lover was in no better state than himself, chest heaving as he attempted to recover. eventually he did, and their eye's met again, all the danger of the situation gone as their gazes became soft once more, hazy dumbed out smiles reaching their faces before they could even discern why. there were few things in this world that minho enjoyed more than making out with woojin, but woojin himself had to be one of them.

 

 


End file.
